BBB and the Secrets on Glen Road
by DixieCup
Summary: the 2nd installment in my Belden Bail Blondes universe. Come celebrate Thanksgiving with the Beldens.


**Belden Bail Blondes and the Secrets on Glen Road**

_Standard disclaimers apply: I don't own the characters, I only take them out to play with them occasionally and I don't make any money off them. A book is never really happy unless it has been read and re-read until the cover falls off and you need to buy a second copy. This is how I pay loving homage to my childhood favorites_.

Prologue

"'Lo," twenty-five year old Trixie Belden answered her cell phone at three AM on Saturday morning. As co-owner of Belden Bail Blondes, late night phone calls were not unusual.

"Trixie?" the heavy masculine voice asked. "This is Lieutenant Molinson. Matthew Wheeler's nephew, Ben Riker, was just arrested and the Wheelers are out of town. How soon can I get you down to the station to arrange bail?"

Trixie groaned and scrubbed her face with her right hand. She winced as a stray curl caught in the prongs of the antique diamond ring she wore. "I'll be there in thirty," she promised, hanging up and stumbling into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

Chapter 1

"_I hate stripes and orange ain't my color, and if I squeeze that trigger tonight I'll be wearin' one or the other. __No crime of passion is worth a crime of fashion. The only thing saving your life is that I don't look good in orange and I hate stripes__."_~ Brandy Clark

She loathed Ben Riker with every ounce of her being. She reviled, detested, and simply couldn't stand the…the… stupid prat! The Harry Potter inspired insult was the worst thing her sleep fogged brain could come up with. If Ron, Fred, and George could refer to Percy as a prat, than it certainly fit Ben Riker. She anathematized the day Honey had introduced her to spoiled, entitled cousin.

How dare he put her in this position?

"It wasn't even a very big diamond," Ben said, peevishly.

"Shut it, Ben," Trixie said, rubbing the empty spot on her finger where Aunt Nell's ring had sat for the last seven years.

"Blame Mother and Father," Ben whined. "If they hadn't cut off my allowance, I could have posted my own bail."

Trixie gritted her teeth. How had she gotten into this horrid mess? It should have been a simple bond for drunk and disorderly. But no, Ben had to take a swing at Molinson. "You're lucky Molinson only charged you with simple assault and not assault of a police officer," Trixie continued. "Or battery! Or attempted murder," she finished for a dramatic flair.

Ben's gentle snore from the passenger seat of her car alerted Trixie that he was beyond listening to her rant.

Spoiled prat.

But now she was faced with the real dilemma. What was she supposed to do with Ben until Honey could do the lawyer thing and sort things out? And how did she hide her ringless finger from Jim until Thursday?

Her stomach clenched. What if the prat ran and she lost her ring forever?

Well. He wasn't going to run, she decided. Since didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, he was going to spend every second with her until Honey came home and fixed this mess her cousin got them into.

Following their recent engagement, Honey and Brian were in Bethesda condo shopping. She was due home Monday morning. The Wheelers weren't due in until Thursday afternoon. Meanwhile, she had a mouth-droolingly drunk Ben Riker to hide.

And a hot tempered hunk due up from the City at 3 o'clock that afternoon.

How had she wound up in this situation?

Ben had been adamant. Drunk, but adamant. If his parents found out about this latest arrest, he was going to be cut off from his allowance for good. Mrs. Wheeler would obviously tell her sister about this latest arrest, so it was up to Honey and Trixie to take care of this.

Spoiled prat, Trixie thought again. He deserved to be cut off from his allowance.

Ugh, but then he'd probably move in with the Wheelers.

She stared up at the sky. The radio weatherman had been predicting an upcoming storm with a possible hurricane watch. She burrowed into her sweater as her little car was buffeted by an icy blast of wind. If this wind held up, the forecasters might even up them to a hurricane warning.

She was tempted to call Honey back early. No, Trixie decided. Honey had been on top of the world looking forward to this trip. Trixie didn't want to cause her any stress.

She pulled into the driveway at Mart and Cap's condo. If anyone could help, it was her "almost twin".

"Let me get this straight," Mart Belden said, eating another bowl of oatmeal. "Our underwriter wouldn't cover the bond for Ben because of the extra charges, so you needed to use another agency and put your diamond ring up as collateral?"

Trixie nodded, miserable. "We're babysitting him non-stop," she vowed. "I am not losing that ring, guys."

"Where is the prat?" Mart asked, adopting Trixie's nickname for Honey's cousin.

"Passed out in my car," Trixie said closing her eyes and taking a calming sip on a cup of coffee.

For the first time, her cousin Cap spoke up. "You better hope he doesn't yack in your car."

Trixie's eyes opened and her jaw dropped. "Oh God. You guys have to help me get him out of my car!" She tugged on her cousin's sleeve and dragged him out to the parking lot.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't in my job description," Cap said as he was reluctantly propelled to the driveway.

"I just ate," Mart protested.

Trixie shot him a dirty look. "You're always just finishing food," she accused.

"When you count the time it takes to get through his digestive track, I don't think Mart is ever not eating," Cap said.

"Tract," Mart corrected.

"I've heard it pronounced both ways," Cap returned with a smirk.

"I hate people who are not serious about meals. It is so shallow of them," Mart said with a grin, but rolled his eyes and joined his sister and their cousin in finding their new charge.

"And you're so self-depreciating," Cap said.

Mart groaned. "It's deprecating!" When Cap opened his mouth, Mart yelled, "And no, you have not heard it pronounced both ways!"

"Oh, come on you two," Trixie scolded.

"Ughhh,"Ben groaned as they neared her silver Honda.

"At least he didn't puke in the car," Cap said.

"Our driveway!" Mart yelled.

"Not so loud," Ben moaned, rolling onto his back.

"Oh, Ben, Ben! How can I live until the Thanksgiving holidays?" Trixie moaned.

"You threw up on my driveway," Mart yelled.

Cap went to unhook the hose. He cocked a knowing look up into the sky. "After I wash this off, we should probably drain the hose and turn off the water to the outside. It looks like winter is arriving with a vengeance."

Trixie shivered with premonition. The cold wind and hurricane watch, using her beloved diamond ring as collateral, and Ben's untimely arrival were ominous signs. Could anything else go wrong?

Trixie helped drape and empty the hose while Cap went into the house to turn off the water. Mart took over Ben sitting duties.

"Have some coffee," he invited, placing a cup in front of Ben.

"I'd really prefer a venti. One pump caramel, one pump white mocha, two scoops vanilla bean powder, extra ice Frappuccino with two shots poured over the top apagotto style with caramel drizzle under and on top of the whipped cream, double cupped," Ben complained.

"Shut up, Ben," Trixie grumbled, pouring a cup for herself.

"I really must protest this treatment," Ben said. "Perhaps I should just go back to my apartment. Drive me back to Bleeker Tower," he wheedled.

Trixie shook her head. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until Honey comes home," Honey vowed.

Ben sighed dramatically. "Good grief, it wasn't even that big of a diamond."

"It wasn't the size of the ring," Trixie said. "It had sentimental value to me. That can't be replaced. Therefore, I am stuck to you like glue on wallpaper."

Ben sniffed and liberally poured sugar and cream into his coffee before drinking.

"I don't mean to be a downer, here, Trix, but we have Tommy Delanoy's birthday party to go to later today." Mart glanced at his watch. "And if we don't hurry, we'll all be late."

"Gleeps," Trixie said. "I forgot all about that. Can you guys take care of Ben? Lend him some clothes that aren't quite so," Trixie paused as she looked for an inoffensive term, "you know, stinky?"

"And sticky," Cap commented.

"Malodorous," Mart added.

"I think we get the point," Ben said, petulantly.

"Are you sure," Mart asked. "I've been known to study my thesaurus with religious zeal." He took a sip of his coffee. You know what they say about Thesaurus Club, right?" Mart asked.

"Oh good grief," Trixie grumbled when no one answered. "What do they say about Thesaurus Club?"

"You don't talk about, mention, speak of, discuss or chat about Thesaurus Club," Mart said with a smirk as his sister and Cap groaned.

"What's another word for thesaurus?" Cap asked, his brown eyes glinting with humor.

Mart opened his mouth to answer but then paused.

"Mart," Trixie said, laughing up at Cap. "Mart is another word for thesaurus."

Cap laughed. "We got this, Trix," Cap said, his brown eyes kind. "You go do your girl thing and get ready for the party."

"Thanks guys," Trixie said and with an airy wave, was on her way.

Chapter 2

_"She's the one I long for a million reasons / Loving her is just like breathing / It's easy and it's obvious she was made for me" ~ "Yes" _Chad Brock

"Where the hell is she?" Jim muttered to himself as he rounded yet another corner at Manor House. Far more comfortable in Levi's and flannel, he felt decidedly out of place in Matthew Wheeler's ostentatious mansion. Jim cringed, just thinking of Wheeler's displeasure should he ever learn Jim was in his house.

But sometimes Devious Jim overrode Honorable Jim's protests. Proof? He was currently wandering around the Manor House and wondering why Trixie was avoiding him.

He paused as he found himself in what was obviously the family wing of the house. Annual Christmas photos showed Honey at varying ages. There was a picture of Honey and Trixie standing by a lake. He frowned when he realized there were no pictures before Honey's teenage years.

The year Honey had met him, maybe.

Another picture, smaller than the others caught his eye. It was of two young men in collegiate colors, arms tossed around each other, matching red heads tossed back in laughter.

Jim felt the blood drain from his face. _His father and Matt Wheeler. _

"Can I help you, Mr. Frayne? Did you get lost? This is the family wing and guests generally are not permitted back here." Jim smiled. The crisp and efficient Miss Trask that Honey talked about.

"Yes, thank you," Jim said, shrugging as though he was embarrassed. "I was looking for Trixie and Diana and I must have taken a wrong turn."

"Understandable," Miss Trask said. "Let me guide you back to the main floor."

Jim fell in with her stride. "I was surprised to see so many adults here at a five year old's birthday party."

"It's a small town and Tom and Celia are close in age to the kids," Miss Trask said. "Tom even taught Brian and Mart to drive. And they often went with us when we traveled."

Jim nodded. "It seems like a quiet place to grow up."

Miss Trask paused for a moment, brow furrowed. It cleared as she came to a decision. "Trixie and her brothers have been like family. Their influence helped Honey beyond measure." She paused and touched Jim's arm. "I was there. When Mr. Wheeler ordered Reagan to pay you off."

Jim nodded. He surmised as much, given that Miss Trask was Mr. Wheeler's 'go to' person.

"The girls had no idea."

"What didn't the girls know?" Trixie asked, blue eyes narrowed as she joined them.

Miss Trask looked from Jim to Trixie before excusing herself.

Trixie sighed. "What's going on? Why were you all huddled up and talking to Miss Trask? What didn't we know?"

"Not now, Trix. I'll tell you, I promise. But this isn't entirely my story to tell."

Trixie sniffed and stormed away.

He found her fifteen minutes later, huddled in deep conversation with Diana Lynch.

"It's an art deco piece," Trixie whispered. "I have a picture at home, for the insurance. Do you think we can go shopping tomorrow? See if I can find a cubic zirconium replacement? Just until Honey can renegotiate the bond?"

Diana looked doubtful. "We can try," she said, slowly. "And Jim is a guy. He probably couldn't tell you much about how the ring looks. But why don't you just tell him the truth?"

In a display of nervousness, Trixie fingered the hem on her peach colored dress. "That I traded his great aunt's diamond ring for that drunken prat's release?" With a jut of her chin, she indicated Ben's current inebriated state as he got into his uncle's bar. "This is Tommy's 5th birthday and he's bringing out the Chivas Regal 25!" And really, did Jim have to bring…_her_ with him for the weekend?

Dot Murray, sexual confidence dripping from every pore, strutted through room.

Jim, flanked by Cap and Mart, marched down the hall and came to a stop beside Trixie. "You girls are up to something," Jim said, one eyebrow raised. "I can tell. What have you done?"

Trixie scrambled to her feet, desperate to hide her hand. She tripped and sprawled headlong across the carpet. Nobody said anything for a long minute as she lay there, overwhelmed by embarrassment.

Mart turned to Cap and said, "Since we are unfortunately related to the object on the floor, is it up to us to restore her to some semblance of equilibrium before she's trampled to a pulp by the hoard of five year olds on their way to the cake?"

"Well, I don't know," Cap said, soberly. "Let's simulate some thought on the matter."

"Don't you mean stimulate?" Jim asked.

Mart groaned. "You caught another one," he accused his cousin.

Cap merely smiled. "I've heard it pronounced both ways," he blithely told Jim. Turning to Mart he said, "She may be more useful as a pulp. Especially when cleaning disgusting things off your driveway, a sponge-like substance comes in mighty handy."

"True," Mart agreed slowly, nudging Trixie's ankle with the toe of his shoe. "But barring anything gross appearing on our driveway, might she not prove to be a dangerous hazard to myopic guests, who could mistake her for a one dimensional article of furniture, perhaps part of the carpet?"

"I doubt that," Cap replied. "In my candied opinion -"

"Candid," Di interrupted automatically.

Cap winked at her, including her in on his joke. "I stand corrected," he said graciously. "In my candid opinion, in that feminine garment she's wearing, she looks more like a giant California Orange. In my opinion-"

"Oh stop it, you two," Di said, shooting Mart a dirty look. Trixie smirked at her brother's shamefaced look.

Jim reached down and Trixie felt herself lifted in his strong arms.

Damn it. She didn't want to notice these things.

"Did you break anything, Shamus? Or hurt yourself while you salaamed us so gracefully?"

Trixie glared up at him. "I didn't salaam or break anything, thank you very much!" She shared a look with Di. "I don't know if you noticed or not," she began scathingly, "but there's an awful storm raging outside. I'm worried about that old blue spruce tree. With the wind blowing from the east, I'm getting worried it might fall and hit my cottage." And really, she thought, did he have to be so handsy when she was trying to hide her bare fingers? But, before she knew it, she found herself settled firmly under Jim's arm. And it was heavenly.

Mart turned serious. "She's right, men. Cap and I stopped off at the farm before heading up here. One of the trees fell near the garage. Dad was calling around looking for someone to cut it down, but Cap volunteered us tomorrow."

"Oh no!" Trixie said. Here she was, worrying about her ring and inventing a worry when trees really were falling!

"Jim! There you are," Dot said, approaching the group. Her heels put her at eye level with her boss. She linked her arm with Jim's free arm. "Let's socialize."

"I am socializing," Jim said, his arm tightening around Trixie's shoulder.

Dot waved her off with a gentle, trilling laugh. "Oh, please, Jim. The Wheelers were nice enough to throw this party for their little maid and chauffer's child. The least we can do is find them."

Jim stiffened. "I'd really prefer not to," he said, ice dripping from his voice. Trixie looked up at him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"The Wheelers aren't here," Trixie said. "They're in Florida on a business trip. They're due back Thursday afternoon." Trixie felt Jim relax and, again, she wondered why. How mysterious!

"See?" Jim said, his hand falling to hold Trixie's hand. "I'm fine where I am."

Belatedly, Trixie realized he was going for her now bare hand. "Ach-oo!" she cried out in panic, yanking her right hand away from Jim's and covering her nose. "S'cuse me!" she said, clutching both hands over her face.

"Why don't you go wash your hands," Di said, blocking Jim's view of Trixie's bare hands.

Dot wrinkled her petite nose in disgust as Trixie left to go wash her hands. "C'mon, boss man, let's go. I'm pretty sure Ms. Belden can wash her hands without your help."

Jim felt himself get tugged along against his will but decided to follow up with Trixie later. He may have only been teasing before, but she was definitely up to something.

"All better?" Cap asked his cousin when she rejoined the group.

"Wow, who was that," Mart said on the trail of heavy perfume.

Di waved her hand in front of her nose. "Oh that perfume reminds me of cats, mothballs and fruitcake."

Trixie coughed and silently agreed.

"I was too busy looking at the view to catch her name," Cap said, his jaw slightly opened. "Do we know if she's seeing anyone?"

Trixie and Di exchanged a look of shared disgust. "Capelton Belden, you cannot be serious!" Trixie asked, scandalized. "That's Jim's administrative assistant."

Mart grinned. "Correction. It's Jim's hot administrative assistant. Can we hire someone who looks like that?"

Di sniffed in disgust while Cap and Mart fist bumped in agreement. She slid her arm through Trixie's. "C'mon, Trix, isn't that Tad Webster and Nick Roberts? Let's socialize."

Chapter 3

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in ~ "_Knew you were Trouble"Taylor Swift

As the birthday party wound down, Jim suggested everyone meet up at his home for a storm party. The brewing storm kept everyone tense and no one was quite ready to sit it out alone.

Jim tugged on one of Trixie's curls after he claimed the spot next to her. "I've missed you, Shamus," he whispered against her cheek before claiming a soft kiss.

Trixie gazed deeply into his eyes. "I wish," she began softly, biting her lip as she realized the rest of the group was filling into the room. "I wish we could be alone so I could count the shades of green in your eyes," she finished on a blush.

Jim's eyes closed and he touched his forehead to hers. He sighed, shaking off the deepening moment. "I should start the fire," he said. "For light and heat. Come help me?"

Trixie nodded, linking her hand with his as they approached the fireplace.

Trixie handed Jim kindling for the fire one handed. "What's wrong, Shamus?" Jim asked. He reached a finger out and stroked a curl away from her face. "You've been quiet all night."

Di's words reverberated in her mind. Truth? Was she making this bigger than necessary? Should she just tell Jim the truth? Trixie opened her mouth to explain her latest case and charge but was cut off by the lilting sound of Dot Murray's laughter.

Heels clicking seductively on the hardwood, Dot had taken the floor.

"What do you do for a living, Diana?" Dot asked, blinking her big blue eyes up at the pretty dark haired woman.

"I'm a clothing designer," Diana said, proudly. "_Heliotrope Haute Couture_."

"Fashion is so temporary, don't you think?" Ben said. "I much prefer style."

Dot tittered with sly laughter and Trixie's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Just who did Ben and Dot think they were?

"And, after all, what is a fashion? From the artistic point of view, it is usually a form of ugliness so intolerable that we have to alter it every six months," Ben continued, enjoying the blonde's attention.

Di flushed with anger and she exchanged a long look with Trixie. Not for the first time, Trixie wished Honey were back in Sleepyside. Her sweet nature and tactful words were always needed in social situations.

"So, fashion is your hobby?" Dot asked.

"Dot, lighten up, will you?" Jim finally said. "Building and creating your own business takes a lot of work."

_Amen to that_, Trixie thought.

"Hey, man," Cap said as Jim served another round of beer. "Hallie just sent me a text. She's on her way up from the foam."

"Don't you mean farm?" Ben asked.

"I've heard it pronounced both ways," Cap deadpanned.

Dan groaned from his corner of the room and Cap's shoulders stiffened with annoyance. Trixie's eyes narrowed. _Just what the hell had happened between Hallie and Dan all those years ago?_ They were usually able to stay away from each other but lately they'd been in each other's way more often.

"Do you have a problem with my sister joining us, Mangan?" Cap asked, jaw firming and arms crossing in front of his broad chest. Trixie shared a look with Mart and Bob. Cap was generally considered the most even headed of the Belden cousins.

"Do you know what happened between those two?" Bob whispered to Trixie.

Trixie shook her head. "No. Hallie never told me. Mart, do you have any idea?"

Mart shrugged, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"You do know," Trixie whispered. "Spill it, Belden."

Mart rolled his eyes. "My name isn't 'Bobby', Trixie. I don't spill my 'see-cruds' at the drop of a hat anymore. And really, it's Dan's secret to keep or tell."

Temper burned in Trixie's eyes before she tossed her curls in disgust. "Fine," she sniffed. There were too many secrets and mysteries going on and she itched to solve them all. "Then tell me this. What are you fawning all over Jim's assistant?"

Mart shrugged. "She's pretty. A flirt. I'm single. And just imagine how beautiful and brilliant our children will be?"

"And imaginary," Bob snarked.

Mart smacked his brother on the back of the head.

"What's the problem, Trix? It's just a little harmless flirting."

Trixie smacked Mart's shoulder. "What about Diana?"

"That was years ago, Trix. It's not like someone of Di Lynch's status would want a guy like me. I'm a part time bail bondsman and part time freelance writer. I hardly run in the upper echelons of society the Lynch family does. "

Trixie smacked her brother, again. This time, hard enough to make him wince and rub his shoulder. "I don't want to hear you ever put yourself down, Mart Belden," Trixie said, eyes narrowed with intent.

"Knock, knock," Hallie said as she bustled in. She stomped the snow off her black lace up boots. "Trix, did you get a text from Miss Trask?"

Trixie frowned and checked her phone. "That's weird. I never heard it ring." She paused a moment. "Oh no! A tree fell against the roof of my cottage." She instantly excused herself to call over to The Manor House.

Dan pulled Hallie aside. "We need to end this feud," he whispered.

Hallie bit her lip. Her photographer's eye drank Dan in. Black hair was just a bit too long and fell across his brow with casual elegance. The shadow of his beard graced his chin in a sexy bit of stubble. One day, she would love to take his picture and see if she could capture that glint of Irish mischief in dark eyes and the shadow of his finely chiseled jawline. "Dan, I was hurt. We were kids and I had a crush." She fingered one of the rhinestones on the leather choker she wore. "Yes, I was embarrassed when you stood me up over prom, but it's over. I don't want to fight."

"Have you told that to your brother?"

"Cap knows. He may be a little protective of me, but he's my brother. That's normal."

Dan sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Can we talk? Maybe go out for a cup of coffee tomorrow night? Let me explain, okay?"

Hallie nodded. "Fine. Six o'clock tomorrow evening at Wimpy's," she said.

"Everything okay, Shamus?" Jim asked as she disconnected her call.

Trixie looked up. "Not really. Well, I guess it could be worse. A tree branch fell into the cottage and damaged the roof. Regan has a tarp I can put down to protect my furniture, but I need to get over and take care of it. Then pack a bag and see if Moms or Mart can put me up for a few nights."

Jim glanced at his watch and then outside the window. "Let me pull my Jeep around and we'll drive over right now."

"You can't go," Trixie protested. "You have guests."

"Do you need me play hostess, Jim?" Dot asked, approaching them. She blinked her big blue eyes up at her boss.

Jim nodded. "Thanks, Dot, that would be great. Yeah, we shouldn't be gone more than an hour." He reached down to take Trixie's hand in his. "Uh. Shamus? Why are you wearing gloves?"

Trixie shrugged. "My hands were cold."

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Diana said to Hallie. They watched dispassionately as Dan, Mart, Cap, and Ben fawned and cooed over Dot Murray.

"Glamorous," Hallie agreed.

"Now I know how other women feel when idiots drool over me," Diana said.

"Yep," Hallie agreed, laconically. "And I'm related to two of the idiots."

"Men!" Diana exclaimed.

"Eh. She's okay," Bob said. He grinned at Diana. "Your sisters are cuter."

Chapter Four

"_You can't live with them And you just can't shoot em Men, I'm talking about men ~ _"MEN" by The Forester Sisters

"Men shuck," Trixie said, clinking plastic shot glasses with Diana.

"Indooobitably," Diana said drunkenly.

"Teshtoshterone filled idiotsh," Hallie agreed, licking and sucking the last of the Jell-O out of her shot glass.

"Thish was a great idea, Trixshie," Diana said with a giggle. "Another round," she called to Tad, the bartender.

Trixie shook her head to clear it. "So, tell me again what happened the night of senior prom?"

"Must we really discuss high school?" Ben was bored and sober. "This hick bourgeois bar doesn't even serve Chivas Regal."

A slender hand reached between Diana and Hallie and picked up a peach colored shot. "Can I join the party, too?" Dot Murray asked. "To men!" she said, saluting the crowd.

"You, too?" Trixie asked, caution warring with humor in her blue eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Dot asked, squeezing the Jell-O shot into her mouth. "I haven't had a decent meal since I was fifteen."

Di picked up two more plastic cups and handed one to Dot. "Me either," she said.

"Oh, Hell no," Trixie said, slurping down another shot. "I don't skip meals for any reason." She burped before saying seriously, "I get a little cranky without regular caloric intake."

Hallie snorted. "A little cranky?"

"Shup, cuz," Trixie said.

A fresh tray of a dozen Jell-O shots were delivered by the bartender. "Which one is thish?" Hallie asked, indicating a yellow colored cup. Her usual crimson lipstick had smeared and her dark eyes had trouble focusing.

"That's a lemon drop," Tad said with a grin.

"They're my favorite," Hallie said, her blackberry eyes alight with humor.

"I like these grape ones," Diana said, selecting her own purple cup.

"Yeah, yeah, we went through this an hour ago," Trixie said. "Now, spill yer guts, cuz."

Hallie groaned and dropped her head back, exposing her spiked black choker. "We all know I was Captain Obvious with my crush, Trix. Aunt Moms and Uncle Dads knew it. Miss Trask knew. Reagan knew. I must have done everything but take an ad out in _The Sleepyside Sun_."

Diana snorted and Trixie was shocked to hear such an unladylike sound come from the elegant clothing designer. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"It was bad," Trixie said.

It was Hallie's turn to snort. "Not nearly as bad as you mooning over 'the most wonderful boy in the world." She batted her lashes for effect.

Ben made a vomiting sound in order to express his disgust at their topic of conversation. Dot giggled and picked another colorful cup. "These are really good!"

Trixie threw an empty cup at Hallie and missed. "Shut up, Ben," she said to her charge.

"Dan is hot," Dot agreed. She winked at Trixie. "So is Jim. I'd have made a pass at him years ago except he avoided blondes like the plague." She paused, letting her words sink in. "Until you."

Diana cleared her throat, trying to get the topic back on track. "So, you mooned over Dan. Then what?"

Hallie groaned. "I was hoping you'd forget about me," she said. She sighed. "Okay. He asked. I said yes. I was on cloud nine. Paradise. Walking on sunshine. And then he didn't show. Never called. I was humiliated. Here I was, bragging to everyone who would listen that college sophomore Dan Mangan had asked me – a mere high school senior out. And I showed up alone."

"Hey," Trixie protested. "You weren't alone. You were with Brian!"

"No no no no," Hallie said. "I had blocked that memory out."

This time it was Trixie's turn to snort. "We both went with a cousin. That is so bleeping sad, Hallie Bear."

They tapped shot cups in agreement.

"That I can agree with," Ben said with cool disdain.

"Is this a private pity party or can anyone join?" Honey Wheeler said, brushing a light coating of snow off the shoulders of her camel colored wool coat.

"Honey!" Trixie cried and leapt drunkenly off her barstool.

"Oof," Ben cried as he was jerked out of his chair.

"Have I told you I love you and you're my besht friend?" She frowned. "Even if you do have a prat for a cousin."

Honey's hazel eyes twinkled. "Just how much have you had to drink?" she asked. "And why is my cousin handcuffed to you?" Tad came over and Honey ordered a Coke.

Diana's brow furrowed. "I forget."

"Me, too," said Hallie.

"You forget why my cousin is handcuffed to Trixie? Or how much you've had to drink?"

"Both," Hallie said, sucking down another shooter.

Honey nodded her thanks to Tad. "What are we celebrating?"

"Not shelebrating," Hallie said, stumbling over the word.

"Men," Diana said, lifting a cup in salute.

"Uh oh," Honey said with a grin. "That leaves the field wide open. What did they do?"

Trixie groaned. "Ugh. They're so stupid. Each and every one of them were fawning over Jim's assistant Dot." Dot waved and nodded in agreement. "Even your stupid cousin."

"Hey," Ben cried. "I have put up with being arrested, handcuffed, and forced to attend your rustic soirees and loutish pubs. Must I be insulted as well?"

Honey's eyebrows raised. "Ben, why are you in town?"

Tad Webster, the owner and bartender of "Shooters" lifted his hand. "I can answer that. Ben was arrested and Belden here bailed him out. Jim is in town and brought Dot with him which upset Trixie. Hallie was just getting to the good part of her story. Dan, Mart, Ben, and Cap were mooning idiotically over Dot." He gestured to the three falling off his barstools drunk women. "And I called you to see if we can get these three home safely. I took their keys after the 4th round and I didn't think pretty boy here could drive handcuffed to Trix."

"Oh, Ben," Honey said. "Another arrest? Are you working on the Danny Bonaduce Badge for Boy Scouts?"

Trixie sniffed and tossed her curls in disgust, but the effect was ruined as she fell off her barstool and took Ben with her. "Damn wonky stool," she muttered.

"Let's get you home," Honey said, helping Trixie to her feet.

"Noooo," Trixie wailed. "Not until Hallie tells us the good part! Where was Dan while Brian was taking her to prom?"

Honey sighed, resigned to be outnumbered by three drunk women. "Can we at least sit in a booth so Trixie doesn't fall again?" They nodded and stumbled into the benches. "Tad, can we get some coffee here, too?"

"I have to go in first," Ben insisted.

"Why?"

"I am handcuffed to you," Ben said, enunciating each word clearly in his anger. "I have to go in first or it won't work."

"Fine," Trixie said with a sniff. "You don't have to be pisshy about it."

Honey rolled her eyes and Tad grinned as he poured out four cups of the hot brew.

"Do you remember that guy, Luke?" Hallie said.

Trixie frowned drunkenly. "From the Cowhands?"

"Dan's old gang?" Honey asked.

Diana's eyes widened. "Seriously?" she squeaked. "Dan was in a gang? I had no idea."

"That explains it," Dot said, sadly. "Reformed bad boys are my weakness."

Ben folded his arms and put his head in their cradle. "How did I wind up in this madhouse?"

"You got arreshted," Trixie said sagely.

Honey's eyebrow lifted and she exchanged another look with Ben. He shrugged and she chose to file Ben's arrest under the folder filed 'later'. "Dan was young and orphaned," Honey said as though that explained everything.

"How did Luke make Dan mish your prom?" Trixie asked.

"Apparently, Luke got arrested and used his phone call to get Dan. Dan, being Dan, couldn't leave him there and drove down into New York to bail him out."

"That does sound like Dan," Honey agreed.

"Sounds like a loser move to me," Ben said.

"Shut up, Ben," Trixie and Honey said in unison.

"Why didn't he just call and tell you?" Diana asked, her lavender eyes beginning to clear. "It would have cleared up so much misunderstanding."

"Because he's a man. They think they're all logical and crap but usually wind up doing stupid things," Dot said.

Hallie shrugged. "Because as he was trying to bail Luke out, Luke started yelling that Dan was his accomplice in the robbery. It took hours longer to sort the whole thing out than Dan had originally planned and his Uncle Bill had to go down and provide an alibi for him. Dan did leave a message on our machine breaking the date but I was out getting my hair done with Aunt Moms."

"He was caught in a tough spot," Honey said, reaching for Hallie's hand and patting it reassuringly.

"I think jail qualifies as more than a 'tough spot', Honey," Ben said.

"He still should have called and talked to you in person the next day," Di said with loyal determination.

Hallie nodded but her eyes welled with tears. "But I can understand, too. He knew how much prom meant to me. Knew I was upset. He was probably embarrassed, too. He had left that world behind him."

"Poor Dan," Trixie said.

"Poor Dan and Hallie," Honey said.

Chapter Five

_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love" ~ _"Crazy" Hunter Hayes

BAM BAM BAM

Trixie groaned and opened one painful eyelid. She was home. Fully dressed from the night before. In her bed. Her eyes closed again.

BAM BAM BAM

She groaned again and forced herself to raise both eyelids. She was home. Fully dressed. In her bed. With Ben. "Arghhhhh!" she screamed, head pounding, raising one fist to punch him before realizing she was handcuffed to him.

She stared at the handcuffs dumbly.

"Shamus?" Jim called, pounding on the door. "Trixie? Are you okay?"

"Oh no," Trixie moaned. "Not so loud, Jim," she cried softly. She rushed to the door and yanked Ben along with her. She opened the door and was greeted by both the blinding glare of sunlight on fresh snow and a Jim sized hug. "No noise," she ordered, wincing at the sounds and sights that assaulted her hung over senses. "Please. Not until after coffee."

"Are you okay, Shamus?" Jim asked, his eyes fixated on Trixie.

"She's fine," Ben answered.

Trixie buried her head in the welcoming warmth of Jim's chest and mumbled, "Shut it, Ben."

"Trixie! Great news!" Trixie looked blearily up as Honey came down the freshly shoveled path from the Manor House. How did she always manage to look freshly put together?

"Why is Ben here?" Jim asked, a frown creasing his brow.

Wearily, Trixie lifted her arm to show him the handcuffs.

"Why are you handcuffed to Honey's cousin?" Jim asked, brows drawing together in confusion.

Trixie mumbled something unintelligible and stumbled into her kitchenette to make a pot of coffee. Ben followed by default.

Honey closed the door behind her, her hazel eyes shining with excitement. "Jim!" she exclaimed, brushing a kiss across his jaw. "I didn't know you were going to be here, too."

"I came to fix the storm damage."

Honey smiled. "I'm sure Trixie would appreciate it once she's had a cup of coffee. She, Di, and Hallie were out pretty late last night."

"Me, too," Ben called from his spot in the kitchen.

"Why are you handcuffed to Ben?" Jim asked again.

"I have the papers right here," Honey said. "If you and Ben both sign them, I can have the bail agreement redrawn and get you your.. um.. collateral back."

"Oh, not again with that damn ring," Ben said. "I am sick to death of hearing about this. I didn't make her sign those papers."

"What ring?" Jim asked.

"Molinson said you were crying like a baby, begging Trixie to do whatever it took to bail you out," Honey said, her eyes firm. "You owe her."

"Big time," Trixie said, taking a deep breath of her morning coffee.

"Did you get the keys?" Ben asked Honey.

Honey jangled them in the air. "I can't believe I left all the keys with Tad last night. Luckily, someone was there this morning so I could collect them all."

"Tad who?" Jim asked.

In a wild flurry of activity, Honey got Trixie and Ben separated, the papers signed, and handed everyone a cup of coffee.

"So, we're done here?" Ben asked, walking out towards the door. "I'm no longer under house arrest?"

Jim's sharp whistle rent the air.

"Do I have everyone's attention?" he asked, green eyes blazing.

Mutely, Trixie, Ben, and Honey nodded. A 6'4" red head in a blazing temper was a sight none of them would soon forget.

"Good. Now. Trixie, why were you handcuffed to Ben?"

"I didn't want to lose him," Trixie said, crossly. "I've had a serious yen for Ben since I was thirteen years old. I finally decided to handcuff him to me so I wouldn't lose him."

Jim's jaw clenched at Trixie's sarcasm. He turned to Honey. "What paperwork?"

Honey bit her lip, her hazel eyes wide. "Well, Ben's bail needed to be re-written so Trixie could get her uhm. You know, her collateral back. If she had just called me, she wouldn't have had to go through all the trouble but I really do appreciate having a whole weekend away with Brian. We looked at condos and went sightseeing and found this darling plantation in Williamsburg for the wedding weekend. Oh, Trixie, you'll love Mr. Carver, the owner of the plantation. I'm so excited over the plans Brian and I made. Well, mostly me. But Brian agreed to everything." Honey paused when Trixie snorted. She took a breath before continuing. "Anyway, I have to go file the paperwork with the court so Trixie can get her ring- ... um her, you know, back."

"What ring?"

"Oh, this is crazy, Jim," Trixie said, walking up to poke him in the chest. "Ben was arrested. His bail was too high for me to get him out so I had to use another outfit out of White Plains. They required some sort of collateral. All I had was your Great Aunt's ring, so I used that. I couldn't risk losing Ben, so when we went out last night, I guess I must have had the bright idea to handcuff us together."

Jim opened the door of the cottage and walked outside to see if the cold air would help his temper. Trixie slipped on her Uggs and doggedly followed.

"If it hadn't been for that ring you gave me, Jim -"

"What's all this about a ring?" Ben interrupted. "It sounds as though you were engaged or something."

Trixie sniffed. "If Jim were the last man on earth, I wouldn't marry him."

"Is that so?" Jim asked, arms folding in front of his chest in a belligerent stance. Trixie gave him a solid push against one supple shoulder and the recoil landed her in a freshly shoveled snow bank.

She tried to scramble to her feet, but her boots kept slipping on the icy path and she only went down deeper.

"Do you think I'd get myself engaged to anybody as dumb as that?" Jim asked Ben.

"No," Ben admitted. "But why did you give her a ring? I wouldn't even give her a ring on the phone."

"Oh, stop it. Both of you," Honey ordered.

Jim closed his eyes and relented. He helped Trixie to her feet. "I'm sorry," he said, softly. "I discovered I didn't like seeing you that close to anyone else." He brushed a small kiss across her forehead. "On you, snow looks good. You should wear it more frequently. Especially on your eyelashes. Much more becoming than mascara."

Trixie angrily chattered her teeth at him. "Thanks to you, I'm soaked to the skin. If I'd known you were going to be so uncouth, I'd have worn my ski pants instead of jeans. I'll go and change and then I'll get that ring, too, Jim Frayne, and give it back to you. I wouldn't be caught dead in it."

"Before you do anything," Ben insisted, "tell me the story of the ring. I find myself dying of curiosity."

Honey looked from her friends to her cousin. "C'mon, Ben. Let's go up to the Manor House and I'll tell you all about the story of the ring over a cup of hot cocoa."

Trixie sniffed and turned on her heel to go back inside, slamming the door in her wake. Jim sighed and went back to fixing the roof of the old gatehouse.

Chapter Six

_I have been blessed/ And I feel like I've found my way  
I thank God for all I've been given At the end of every day ~ "_Blessed" by Martina McBride

"Jim. I'm glad I caught you."

Jim looked up as he walked toward Crabapple Farm for the Belden family Thanksgiving Open House. He held a small ring box that Honey had delivered late the night before. Trixie had been so angry, she didn't even want to deliver the ring back in person.

A tall red haired man approached him. Jim squinted as he placed the memory.

"Reagan," he greeted the other man, frost tinging his voice.

Reagan paused, hands on his slim hips and the two men eyed each other up. "I didn't want to do it," Reagan finally said. "But you have to understand. Mr. Wheeler had just moved here. He was desperate to protect Honey."

"Protect Honey from what?" Honey asked as she approached them. Delicate brows creased over angry hazel eyes. "What did my father do?"

Reagan stammered out a reply as Jim said, "It's okay, Honey. I understand. Even part of me understood at the time. He was only trying to protect you."

"I'm sorry, Honey," Reagan said. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Trixie asked, joining the group on the front lawn. She wore a navy blue pea coat and a jaunty red beret capping her curls. "I'm getting a little tired of all this… this…"

"Skullduggery?" Mart provided as he directed traffic as family and friends descended on the farm.

"Yes!" Trixie said, happy her brother had her back.

"Maybe we should just go talk to Daddy and get this out once and for all," Honey said, firming her shoulders. "Jim, would you drive us up the hill?"

"I really don't think that's such a great idea," Reagan said. "It's the holiday and all and I think your parents just settled in."

"Honey has the right to know. Trixie, too," Jim said. "And, maybe I'd prefer it to be all out in the open, anyway."

Reagan sighed and gave in. "You're probably right."

Hallie ran outside, her plaid skirt and lace up combat boots out of place in the snow covered landscape. "What's going on?" she asked. "Aunt Moms is looking for you."

"Can you cover for me, Hallie Bear?" Trixie asked. "Just this once? I need to go talk to Mr. Wheeler and find out what happened with Jim the summer I was thirteen."

Dan came up behind Hallie, placing his hand on her low back. "We got this, Trix. You go take care of business. Mart and I can direct traffic."

"Hallie and I can help Aunt Moms in the kitchen," Cap said, waving his family on.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

Trixie, Honey, and Jim arrived at the Manor House just as the Wheelers were getting ready to come down to Crabapple Farm.

"Honey," Madeleine said, smiling at her daughter. "Trixie, how are you? Thank you so much for your help with Ben. I know he can be a handful but we do appreciate everything you've done for him."

Honey and Trixie accepted the air kiss that Madeleine bestowed upon them.

"Daddy," Honey said in her best lawyer voice. "This is Jim Frayne. He was the boy who came here the summer we moved to Sleepyside." She let her words sink in for her father.

"Win's son," Matt clarified.

Jim nodded. "I never told anyone about what happened," he said.

"After I found out who your father was, I was ashamed. I did look for you, but you had dropped off the grid."

"What happened?" Honey demanded, tapping a booted foot on the marble flooring in the foyer.

Acutely aware all eyes were on him, Matt said, "I had Reagan pay Jim off to leave town and leave you girls alone."

"You did what?" Madeleine asked, her jaw dropping. "Matthew, he was just a boy! A runaway! Why would you do that?"

"I can't believe you would -" Honey stopped, struggling for words before finding some. "I can't believe you would be that manipulative towards a boy you had never met. He was no threat to me or the Beldens."

"He didn't know," Jim said. "Didn't know me or my situation."

"How can you stand up for him?" Honey asked, flabbergasted.

Jim pushed a strand of light brown hair off of Honey's flushed face. "Because if I had a family, I would do anything in my power to protect it, too."

Trixie whimpered as the raw pain of Jim's words ripped through her. She rushed into his arms. "I'm sorry I was mad," she said, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry my temper got away from me," Jim said softly, stroking her curls around the cute beret she wore.

Honey shook her head. "I don't think I can forgive that easily," she said, sadly. "I have worked myself crazy trying to be the son you needed. I got my law degree to please you. I went to work for Wheeler International to please you. And all this time – you've lied to me, Daddy. Why?"

"I thought you wanted those things, Honey. Of course, I was happy to have you come to work for the company. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to take over one day. But, only if you wanted to."

Honey nodded, her hazel eyes still disillusioned and disappointed in her father.

"Why don't you take some time off from the company?" Madeleine said, tactfully trying to bridge the growing distance between father and daughter. "Take some time off and think about what you want to do, Honey." Her slim hands cradled Honey's face "You're young and smart and if Wheeler International isn't where you want to be, then change course. You're our daughter and will always have our support."

Honey's eyes were shrouded with sadness as she led Jim and Trixie back out into the cold air. "Let's go have dinner," she said softly.

"He was protecting you both," Jim reiterated, his green eyes sad.

Honey nodded. "I know. But he lied."

Trixie took her friend's hand in hers. "We still have a lot to be thankful for. We're together. Everyone we love is healthy. I can understand you being angry with your dad. I would be, too."

Honey nodded and the three friends headed back down the hill to Crabapple Farm. "Hey, is that Brian's car?" Trixie asked as they parked in the back of the house.

A ghost of a smile graced Honey's face. "Oh, I'm so glad he drove up. I needed him." She jumped out of the car, leaving Jim and Trixie alone.

For a long moment, they sat there in the rapidly cooling Jeep. Jim fingered the ring box in the pocket of his leather jacket. When Trixie moved to open the door, Jim put his hand on her knee.

"I told you I gave you Aunt Nell's ring as both a remembrance and a promise. I think I knew, even at fifteen, you were the girl who would grow into the woman I was going to marry."

Tears caught in Trixie's throat. "I knew it, too," she admitted hoarsely.

Jim popped the ring box open and Nell's ring glittered in the pale fall sunshine. "Will you marry me?" he asked. "If you want a more traditional ring, we can go shopping. But I want my ring on your hand again. For all time."

Large crystal tears trembled in Trixie's large blue eyes. She blinked and they fell freely down her cheeks. "I'd be honored to wear your ring and be your bride," she said softly.

With shaking hands, Jim slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand. "I love you," he said, brushing the tear away with his thumb.

Trixie's sob was full of emotion. "I love you, too," she said.

And they sealed it with a kiss.

a/n: _**Yes, you caught me. I was listening to music while writing this time around. I wanted to give this one a light hearted humorous feel and thought lyrics were a fun way to do that. I tried to find out who wrote the songs and not just who performed them. Any errors are obviously my own. **_

"_**prat" is a mostly British term of insult. Definition: fool: somebody regarded as unintelligent; bottom: the buttocks; to behave thoughtlessly or exasperatingly: to behave in an unintelligent way, especially when this causes exasperation or leads to time-wasting**_

_**I wanted to perfect that droll Ben style. Literature fans may notice a touch of Oscar Wilde to Ben's quotes. **_

_**Uggs are a brand of warm and cozy boots. **_

_**I borrowed shamelessly and, naturally without permission, from Glen Road for this story. **_

_**Thanks so much to Joycey for her spot on editing skills. Any mistakes left, naturally, are my own. **_


End file.
